1. The leaves are very deep green and are highlighted by a dramatic white midrib that extends from the leaf base to the leaf tip.
2. The midrib coloration branches into the leaf blade along the lateral veins to give a herring-bone pattern appearance.
3. The leaf midrib color extends down the entire length of the petiole to where it clasps the main stem.
4. Plants are compact and well-branched averaging 4-8 basal shoots per plant.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Dieffenbachia, botanically known as Dieffenbachia hybrida, and referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Sterlingxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program carried out by the inventor Richard Henny in Apopka, Fla. Dr. Henny has performed many crosses with Dieffenbachia since 1980 as part of his extensive ornamental tropical foliage plant breeding program.
The new cultivar is a product of a cross-pollination made between Dieffenbachia xe2x80x98Victoryxe2x80x99 (pollen parent; not patented) and Dieffenbachia xe2x80x98Tropic Mariannexe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,832; seed parent).
The cultivar was discovered from the progeny of the stated cross by Richard J. Henny in Apopka, Fla. It was selected because of its outstanding shiny dark green leaves that were highlighted by a bright white midrib. Sterling lacked the foliar variegation patterns present in each parent plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings, first performed by Richard J. Henny in Apopka, Fla., was used to increase the number of plants for evaluation. Subsequently, plants were propagated by tissue culture, which also has demonstrated the stability of the combination of characteristics of Sterling from generation to generation.
The following observations, measurements and values describe plants grown in Apopka, Fla., under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in horticultural practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed to be characteristics, which in combination distinguish Sterling from other Dieffenbachia of the same general type, for example, the well-known cultivars such as Camille and Compacta.
1. The leaves of Sterling lack any type of foliar variegation making it unlike Camille, Compacta, and other Dieffenbachia cultivars grown commercially today.
2. The leaves are very deep green and are highlighted by a bright white midrib that extends from the leaf base to the leaf tip.
3. The midrib coloration branches into the leaf blade along the main lateral veins to give a herring-bone pattern appearance.
4. The midrib color extends from the leaf base down the entire length of the petiole, which clasps the main stem resulting in a showy stem.
5. Plants are compact and well-branched averaging 4-8 basal shoots per plant.
All color references are measured against The Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart. Colors are approximate as color depends on horticultural practices such as light level and fertilization rate, among others, without, however any variance in genotype.